Death God's Assassin
by Rezuko
Summary: A young man wake up an a abyss what is he to do...    First story plz be nice... Naruto/Fem.Kyuubi/Hinata...UPDATE: ON HATIUS...sorry but my muse is gone for more please see our profile
1. Chapter 1:The Death God

A/N: We are The Rebel OutCasts and this is our first story hope you enjoy it peace out (and rember Viva la Youth!)

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto

_**Death God's Assassin**_

Chapter 1: Death God's Deal

Darkness all he could see for miles around was darkness he looked and all he saw was the pitch black abyss of death as he lay in the abyss he wondered how it had come to this the only name that had come to mind when he thought of this was…Sasuke.

The young man's name was Naruto and he was dead. Naruto slowly rose to his feet and heard a loud ominous laughing as the laughing grew Naruto felt his blood run cold Naruto tried to say "who are you" but all that came out was a jumbled mess of words and phrases he heard it again the laughing but then as suddenly as it had come it stopped and Naruto opened his eyes which he had unconsciously closed what he saw amazed the young man out of the darkness there was a an ocean and out of the ocean rose a man his black robe fluttered the he walked across the water "Don't fear me child I am here to a new lease on life as they say." The man said, Naruto looked at the man and stopped clod "Y…y…you're the Death God."Naruto said "Ahhh someone finally got it and one first try too." The Death God replied "but yes I am the Death God." He said "anyways on to the whole second chance at life part…" The Death God trailed off "well basically you become my Assassin." The Death god said with joy.

"So what's the catch Death God?" Naruto asked defiantly "Well you got some balls on you boy but I have to hand it to you, you aren't as dumb as you look, well what you do is I give you a target of sorts and you must kill that person not right away but at some point kind of like a Hokage/Ninja relationship…"So kid what do you say to my offer." asked the God "well…

A/N: Chapter 1 is done yes well... this is akward WE (The Rebel Outcasts) hope you have enjoyed this story so far we are not sure as to how long it will take to update your guess is as good as ours. Well stay tuned to Death God's Assassin for more.

Peace Out And Viva la Youth!

And rember Reviews make me write faster.


	2. Chapter 2: The Answer

_**A/N Hello Again here is chapter 2 of Death's Assassin Hope you Enjoy Death's Assassin.**_

_**Read and Review**_

_**Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto**_

_**Death's Assassin**_

Chapter 2: The Answer

Last Time on Death's Assassin

"So Kid will you accept my offer." The God asked "Well…

…Yes but on one condition" Naruto said "what is it" Death Questioned "I want HER back with me also same deal as me…"Naruto asked "Ehh that's tricky but do able…oh and before I forget." The Death God did a couple of hand signs and yelled "Death Release: Death's Teachings" and touched a bony finger to the back of Naruto's head and Naruto Screamed in excruciating pain Naruto could feel the information entering and rushing to every part of his brain among the topics were: how to use a gun, assassination with ninja tools and with guns, stealth, and concealment of guns.

Naruto felt a hot burning stinging sensation on the back of his right hand and on his chest he looked at the spots that were burning on his right hand were three black zero's "hey Death what are these for." He pointed to the zero's on his hand and the two 50. Desert Eagles on his Chest one was painted Blood Red with a picture of a female devil on it and on the barrel it said "Demon" on it and the other was painted Snow White with a female angel on it and on the barrel it said "Angel" on it." The zeros are how you keep track of your kills and the Desert Eagles are a parting gift of sorts." The God said while finishing his jutsu "oh and lose the mask I don't want you to make a fool of yourself for no reason" then he shouted "Death Release: Living world Portal" Then Naruto world went black and he stared to feel like he was falling.

Naruto opened his eyes to see…

A/N Thank you for reading we hope you have enjoyed it stay tuned for more Death's Assassin

Peace Out and Viva La Youth

Read and Review

And rember reviews make me write faster.

A/N: We now have a poll up for who should be in the harem IF I decied to make one to vote go to our Homepage.

A/N I will try to make my Chapters longer *sighs* It is hard with school and all.


	3. Chapter 3: Mission Success

_**A/N Hello and welcome back to Death Gods Assassin.**_

_**The reason We have not been able to post our chapter on time like we said is because of the computer problems but anyways on with the story.**_

_**Viva La Youth **_

_**-The Rebel OutCasts**_

_**Disclaimer: We Do Not Own Naruto**_

_**Death's Assassin**_

_**Chapter 3: The Meeting **_

Last Time on Death's Assassin:

_The Death God finished his Jutsu and Naruto's world went black…_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Naruto opened his eyes to see. Well, he couldn't see because he was blindfolded. "What should we do with him?" Said a deep voice.

Another replied, "How about we take him to Orochimaru-Sama?"

"Yea, maybe we'll get rewarded," said the man as he tried to pick Naruto up...tried is the operative word here just as he tried a second time Naruto's blindfold slipped off light burst into his eyes and the blue of his eyes boiled over into flaming pits of lava with silted pupils he looked into the eyes of the one person he thought he would never see twice in one day the person was...Sasuke!

* * *

"Sasuke!" Naruto Snarled in rage as he pushed charka into the Desert Eagles on his chest and grabbed the guns out of his trench coat ,aimed at Sasuke and fired with a thunderous crack they flew through the air and found there mark...Sasuke's Knees!

* * *

Sasuke struggled for a minute before struggling to his feet and with greeted with a giant swirling mass of flaming red charka propelled Sasuke through the air and broke through some trees with a loud crack and splitting of wood as Naruto yelled "Oodama Kitsune Resengan" Naruto limped over clearly showing signs of fatigue picked up Sasuke hoisted him onto his shoulder and started back to his home village hoping to be treated as a hero but not before whispering "Mission Successful"...oh how wrong he was...

* * *

End of Chapter

A/N: We would like to inform you that we now have a websit plz go to our profile page to learn more...

Read and Review

Peace out And Viva La Youth

-The Rebel OutCasts

P.S. if you have any comments or suggestions please PM us,Email us,or go to our website and comment there. Don't forget to sign up at our website.

A/N: I know this chapter probaly sucked but atleast i'm getting better...I think...anyways i"ll try to improve on the next one. (Fang)


End file.
